


Willow's Been Naughty

by Laure Alexander (ladyoneill)



Series: The Erotic Adventures of Willow and Spike [6]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Oral Sex, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-22
Updated: 2012-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-29 23:19:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/Laure%20Alexander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drusilla gives Willow to Spike again, but things go a little differently this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Willow's Been Naughty

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on July 20, 1998, this story introduces a complicated relationship between Willow and Drusilla, as well as spanking and the beginning of Willow becoming a masochist. I've warned for dub con as the Willow/Dru sex is punishment, but, again, when this fic was originally written, no one considered this anywhere near rape fic. The original warning was as follows: _This story deals with various forms of punishment--nothing too nasty--but if that's not your scene, don't read._

At the sound of approaching feet, Spike flung himself into his wheelchair and grabbed a book. Drusilla walked into the room, a slender bound figure again draped over her shoulder. Inwardly he groaned as she dumped Willow on his bed. Willow's eyes flashed to him in fear and she whimpered against the gag.

Drusilla frowned at Spike and crossed her arms over her chest, tapping her foot. "Look what I found out walking all alone. She's not dead, Spike."

"Um, obviously not, pet."

"You were supposed to kill her and make the Slayer hurt inside."

Spike gave her a sexy smile. "Drusilla, luv, killing her would only make the Slayer incredibly pissed off. Once Angel kills her, then we can eat her friends."

Drusilla appeared to mull this over for a minute, her brows knitting together in confusion. "Did you feed from her and let her go?"

"Um, no."

"Then what did you do? She was a present from me, your princess, surely you played nice games with her at least."

Spike sighed inside and shifted uncomfortably in his wheelchair. "Well, she does have some uses."

Clapping her hands, Drusilla began to bounce up and down. "Can I play games with her too?"

"I guess," he began hesitantly. "But, you mustn't kill her or feed on her, Dru."

"Oh, yes, I understand, no killing, no biting." She leered at him. "You can watch." Drusilla's gaze drifted away, towards her captive. "I miss you Spike," she murmured and untied Willow's hands.

Warily Willow sat up and removed the gag, flexing her sore jaw muscles. She eased off the bed, skirting around Drusilla, and glanced at Spike. He frowned at her and Willow felt her heart sink. He wasn't going to prevent whatever was going to happen.

Drusilla turned around and smiled an insane smile, then slipped her lycra dress off her shoulders and down over her naked body. Shock and worry hit Willow all at the same time and she again looked at Spike. He ignored her, watching Drusilla undress.

Willow realized he was angry at her, but she wasn't quite sure why. For getting in this bizarre situation? She wasn't too thrilled with herself either.

Drusilla interpreted the look Willow gave Spike all wrong. "Oh, don't worry about him," she began as she draped herself across his bed, plumping the pillows under her head. "He can't do much, my poor darling. This is just us. Have you ever sucked a pussy before?" she asked in a conversational tone.

"No," Willow replied hesitantly, realizing where this was going. She wasn't too thrilled with the thought--not the actual act, but doing it to a vampire.

"You'll learn. Take your clothes off," Drusilla ordered.

One more glance at Spike showed Willow that he was frowning at her again, his hands clenched around the arms of his wheelchair.

Spike saw the confusion in Willow's eyes, but he was angry at her. Angry that she had put herself in the situation to be captured. Angry that she had risked her life by walking alone at night. She, of all people in this stupid town, should know better! He was pretty sure that Drusilla wouldn't kill her or hurt her and he could stop her if he had to, but that Willow had put them all in this situation was maddening.

So, she could deal with it. She could spend some time with her head between Drusilla's thighs. Spike was well aware that Angel, the master of self-gratification, wasn't giving Drusilla the kind of release she adored. So, Willow could do it and maybe she'd learn a little lesson. Then, maybe he'd teach her another.

"You heard my princess. Undress," he said sharply.

Willow flinched at the anger in his voice, then began to pull her clothes off, dropping shirt, shoes and jeans on the floor beside the bed. Hesitantly she peeled her panties off and added them to the pile.

Smiling lustily, Drusilla raised her knees and spread her thighs, beckoning Willow with a crooked finger.

Hesitantly Willow climbed onto the bed and crawled between the female vampire's spread legs. Black curls framed a bright pink vulva, slick with moisture. A long, erect clitoris was peeping out amongst the curls. As Willow bent her head, stretching her body out so she was comfortable, she caught a whiff of musk scented with roses. It wasn't an unpleasant smell.

Slowly she lowered her face and stuck her tongue out to touch Drusilla's clit. It was cold and damp and swelled even more at her touch as Willow began to lick it, eliciting moans from the vampire. "Suck it," she demanded. Willow obeyed, drawing the bit of throbbing flesh between her lips.

As she sucked for what seemed like hours, she felt the vampire's moisture wetting her chin and her hips start to move in rhythm with Willow's sucking and licking.

"Harder," Drusilla howled, bucking her hips against Willow's mouth.

Using her hands to spread Drusilla's thighs farther apart, Willow sucked harder, scraping the clit with her teeth. Drusilla howled again and thrashed, smashing her pussy against Willow's mouth as she came in great thrusts of pleasure.

Gasping for air, Willow pulled back slightly, only to feel hands in her hair, pushing her back down. She could feel the tremors running through the vampire's pussy, but strong legs and hands pinned her head down into the wetness. Drusilla obviously wanted more.

"Stick your tongue in my cunt," Drusilla panted.

Willow wondered at that for a moment, then shifted, licking her way down the wet, swollen pussy lips until she found the entrance. She wiggled her tongue inside the cool channel and found her nose pressed against the vampire's clit.

Drusilla began to groan again and pressed up against Willow's mouth, taking her tongue as deep as it could go. Willow began inexpertly to thrust her tongue in and out, as her nose caressed the throbbing clit.

As she licked and sucked, heat began to swell between her own legs. Willow hadn't expected to become aroused by doing this, not to Drusilla at least, but her body was going on instinct. Unconsciously, Willow began to rub against the tangled blankets beneath her.

Finally, as her tongue was beginning to get sore, Willow sensed that another climax was approaching in the vampire's twisting body and shifted her mouth back up to Drusilla's clitoris to suck hard. Drusilla screeched and bucked violently, her second orgasm sweeping through her, sending her into convulsions of pleasure.

Feeling her come, Willow stopped sucking, her tongue and jaw aching.

"Did I tell you to stop?" Drusilla growled.

Willow forced herself to start licking again, ignoring the crick in her neck and the burning in her facial muscles. How many times could the vampire come? If females were anything like Spike, this could go on for hours. Groaning slightly at the thought, Willow resumed lapping up Drusilla's thick secretions.

Suddenly, the legs on either side of her head tightened and twisted. Rather than suffer a broken neck, Willow rolled onto her back and found Drusilla rising up above her. Glancing up, Willow caught a brief glimpse of the vampire's oozing pussy before it settled lightly on her face.

Groaning, Drusilla bucked, sending a sharp pain through Willow's face as her nose was smashed. Grabbing Drusilla's hips, she held them still, sucking defensively, anything to get this over with as quickly as possible.

Raising herself up slightly, the vampire dragged her pussy over Willow's tongue. The girl caught on fast and licked whatever skin she came in contact with. Drusilla moved faster and the realization hit Willow that she was being fucked in her face. That thought was followed by a very silly one. 'Sit on my face and tell me that you love me...'

Suddenly she choked as Drusilla thrust down, groaning one long sound as she ground against Willow's sore mouth, coming for a third time. Finally she pulled back slightly and Willow gasped for air, her face and hair sticky with the vampire's secretions.

Blinking her eyes open, she saw the vampire began to lower herself again and felt like crying.

"Um, pet."

Relief flooded Willow at the sound of Spike's voice.

"She is only human after all. They do need to breathe."

Making an annoyed sound, Drusilla swung her leg over Willow and fell back on the bed. Willow just lay there, gasping for air, her face aching, her tongue numb. God, let it be over.

It didn't help that her own pussy was on fire.

Willow's mind must have drifted away for a while, because the next thing she knew, Drusilla was dressed and announcing that she was going out to find Angel and hunt.

As soon as she was gone, Spike rose from the wheelchair. Willow shifted her weary eyes to him and saw that he was still angry. They both looked at each other for a minute, then Willow forced herself to sit up, running a shaking hand through her tangled hair.

Looking up again, she found Spike towering over her, hands clenched into fists at his sides. Wincing, she wondered what was going to happen now. She didn't fear for her life, but...

"She could have killed you so easily," he said harshly.

Willow blanched and nodded slowly, dropping her eyes.

"What the Hell were you doing outside alone?" he demanded.

She shrugged and Spike grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him, ignoring the hint of pain in her eyes. He knew how sore her jaw must be. "I was only out for a few minutes," she answered rather petulantly, wanting this night to end.

The sharp tone to his voice made her lips tremble. "It was about the stupidest thing you could have done and I thought you were the smart one."

"I know," she whispered. "Spike, I'm kinda tired. Can I go home?" Her pussy was also throbbing and since he didn't look like he was in the mood to do anything about it, she wanted to get home and masturbate herself to sleep.

The snort that came from him sent shivers of surprise through her. Where was the gentle lover who listened to her requests? "Not likely luv!"

Willow forced herself up onto her shaky legs, wanting to defy him. She wasn't scared of him. She knew deep inside that he would never do anything to hurt her in a permanent fashion. But, he was so angry. Willow never did well where violent emotions were concerned. They made her want to run home and bury her face in her pillow.

"You scared the shit out of me and you're going to be punished for that." That cold threat startled her and she looked up at him, wide-eyed.

"I've already been punished," she stammered.

Spike sneered and thrust his fingers between her thighs. Willow moaned at the pleasure and clutched at his arm. "Hot and wet. Not much of a punishment, luv." As he pulled his hand free, she tried to keep it between her legs, needing him to bring her release.

Stepping back from her trembling, pale body, Spike pulled his shirt over his head and kicked off his shoes, leaving him in his jeans. As he sat down on the end of the bed, he caught Willow's wrist, tugging her around to face him. Before she could wonder what he was going to do, she found herself face down over his lap!

Willow squirmed in embarrassment and a little fear and used her hands to try to pry herself up, only to have him grab her fingers and press both hands into the mattress. "Spike," she protested.

"Not a word, luv." He was still angry and a shiver ran through her. Willow bucked her hips, thinking she could squirm off that way, denying what he was going to do to her, not even daring to think it, then it happened.

She yelled. Pain lanced through her as Spike's free hand slapped across her bottom.

No one had ever spanked her. Willow began to babble. "Spike, please don't. I'm sorry. So sorry. I'll never do it again. I promise."

"Oh, you're bloody right about that," he hissed through his teeth and brought his hand down again, lower, across her upper thighs. Willow bucked, tears springing into her eyes at the pain. Before she could protest again a third slap fell, quickly followed by another and another. The blows began to rain down on her bottom and the pain swelled as the cheeks began to glow bright red.

Tears fell unheeded from her eyes as she whimpered and moaned at the unfamiliar pain, twisting and kicking her legs and trying to free her hands, anything to escape. It hurt so much and he didn't seem to be planning to stop anytime soon. Each blow seemed to fall in a new place, sending new waves of pain rocketing through her.

But, suddenly, a thought popped into her head. Her lover was spanking her. Touching her naked bottom, hitting her naked bottom. She realized that her wetness was soaking into his leg. She could feel his cock hard and pulsing against her lower stomach. The heat from her burning bottom spread like wildfire. At the next crack of his hand, she thrust her pussy against his leg, moaning in agonized pleasure.

Spike smiled at that sound. That wasn't all pain. Shifting her slightly, he spread her legs and brought his hand down low, slapping hard across her thighs, catching the very edge of her wet pussy. Willow yelped, trembling, gasping for breath. He hit her there again and she danced on his lap, her bright red bottom shaking in pain and pleasure.

Releasing her hands, he wasn't surprised to see that she didn't try to get off his lap, rather she dug her fingers into the blanket and held on. The next slap sent her thrusting hard against his leg and yelling his name. Not about to let her come yet, he pulled her back so her soaking pussy hung freely over the bed.

The next hard smack sent tremors through her that didn't stop. "Please," she begged, drawing out the word as her body shook.

One more, the hardest one yet, elicited a shriek of pain from her sore lips and she arched her back, trying to put some pressure on her throbbing, burning clit. Smiling again, Spike leaned down to whisper in her ear, his free hand sliding around from where it had been caressing her shoulders and back of her neck to cup one of her hard- nippled breasts. "Have you learned your lesson?"

"Yes, Oh God, yes, please. I won't do it again...I won't go out alone. I won't. I promise. Please...," she babbled, pleading and squirming, tears and sobs choking her.

"Now, you know what will happen if you are naughty again?" He squeezed her nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

"Yes," she moaned.

"Tell me," he persisted.

Willow swallowed hard and tried to control her trembling body and force her scattered, lust-filled mind to work. "I'll be spanked," she whispered finally.

"By...?"

Willow groaned, shaking her head and another slap fell, sending another wave of burning through her bottom to her pussy. "My lover," she shrieked, sobbing in pain. "By you...Spike..."

Spike plunged his fingers between her spread legs and found her slippery clit, manipulating it quickly. "Good girl," he murmured as she screamed and came, bucking and twisting violently against his fingers.

Expertly he drew the climax out, forcing shuddering moans from her, then he let her down gently.

Willow collapsed across his lap, limp and spent, breathing hard from the most intense climax of her admittedly short sex life. Vaguely she realized he was moving her, lifting her up farther on the bed, still on her stomach. The rational bit of her was glad he wasn't rolling her. Her bottom throbbed and burned and she doubted that sitting was going to be pleasant for several days. Pillowing her head on her arms, she closed her eyes.

The sound of a zipper being opened, brought her eyes flying open and sent a quiver through her pussy. Spike wasn't done with her. Willow began to tremble in anticipation, remembering the feel of his hard cock pressing against her as he spanked her. It had turned him on too.

As Spike freed his rampant cock from its denim confines, he knew that any way they did this was going to hurt her. He didn't feel too sorry about that. After watching her suck so eagerly on Drusilla's pussy, he really wanted to thrust his cock in her mouth for an hour or so, but her knew her jaw and facial muscles couldn't take that.

Putting her on her back or against a wall wasn't going to work. He knew the purpling bruises covering her bottom, upper thighs and hips were beautifully and painfully sore.

Her hesitant voice surprised him. "Spike?"

Spike closed his eyes and sighed. She was going to ask him not to do this and, no longer angry and--he admitted it finally--scared, he knew he wouldn't force anything on her. His cock throbbed painfully at the thought. Well, a handjob was better than nothing and that wouldn't hurt her butt any more.

Her next words nearly made him come in surprise. "Fuck me hard," she whimpered, spreading her legs and thrusting her bottom into the air.

Moving to kneel behind her, Spike found himself chuckling. His beautiful redhead got off on pain as well as pleasure. Gently taking a hold of her hips, wincing at the hiss of pain that escaped her lips, he positioned himself and filled her open, pulsing, wet passage completely with one thrust.

At the touch of his cold stomach against her throbbing bottom, Willow moaned and thrust back against him, sending agony through her...and it felt so good.

As she whimpered and mewled, thrusting with him, Spike marveled at how much more open and loud she was each time they had sex. All her inhibitions were disappearing, she was so easily aroused, and she seemed open to trying everything. Grunting as her pussy sucked him in, he tightened his fingers on her hips, knowing instinctively that the pain would make her grind against him.

Panting, Willow buried her face in the bedding, thrusting hard against him, feeling the slap of his stomach and pelvis against her sore bottom at each movement. The pleasure was growing again and she realized there was no friction on her clit.

As he plunged into her, pressing deeply, Willow's breath caught in her throat and she arched against him. Ecstasy exploded from deep inside her and her body spasmed helplessly in the grips of an intense orgasm. Biting her lip, she screamed his name into the blanket, sobbing as the tremors radiated out from her core. With no clitoral stimulation she had come and was continuing to come as he grunted and pumped his cold semen deep into her hot vagina.

As Spike pulled his softening cock from her clinging pussy and moved away from her, careful not to touch her bottom any more than necessary, he realized she was still coming. Amazed he watched as her body sank onto the bed, trembling, and she softly sobbed his name. A strange warmth flooded him and he curled up next to her, gently stroking her back.

Exhausted, Willow turned her tear-filled eyes towards him and pressed her lips to his naked chest. "Thank you," she whispered as she fell asleep.

"No, thank you," he answered her sleeping, trusting body.

End


End file.
